The described embodiments relate to systems and methods for the quantitative assessment of boxer performance, including by processing accelerometer and/or gyroscopic data from the boxer for determining relevant performance parameters.
Conventional methods for assessing boxing performance include visual observation by an experienced observer. Specifically, the typical broadcast of a boxing fight involves several commentators providing commentary on, and/or judges determining, the type of punch thrown, whether contact was established, and the perceived subjective impact of the punch. The information provided to the audience is devoid of any quantitative measurements based upon the physical actions and movement of the boxer(s).
There is a need for an accurate way to measure impact forces during combat sports, such as boxing, wrestling, kickboxing, martial arts, and mixed martial arts. Among other things, reporting impact forces can enhance a viewer's enjoyment of the sport, aid judges in evaluating a round or match, help trainers develop appropriate training regimens, allow medical professionals to recommend treatment and training options for sports participants, and permit new types of betting, such as betting on which participant will land a blow with the strongest force. There is also a need to accurately detect specific body motions or gestures, such as the types of punches thrown in a boxing match, and peak punch or kick velocity, both of which provide many of the same benefits mentioned for detecting impact forces. To date there has not been a system that adequately performs these functions. Embodiments disclosed below overcome one or more of these problems in the art.